


This Title Is A Work In Progress

by moosegomoo1224



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gabriel - Freeform, High School, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Human Gabriel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Jessica Moore - Freeform, Mean John Winchester, Teenagers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosegomoo1224/pseuds/moosegomoo1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are teenage hunters, on the road with their Dad, John Winchester. When Dean does something that makes John unhappy on a hunt, he drops the boys off at their Lawrence home in Kansas and enrolls them in school. Sam and Dean make new friends and start to adjust to their new life style when John returns. When what their father was hunting follows him home, Sam and Dean's friends are the new targets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had no idea how a simple hunt turned his life into something more complicated than it already was. The pain he felt in his chest stung worse than anything he had ever felt before. Worse than any beating he got from some supernatural creature. Worse than the time Sam stopped talking to him for a week. And he knew it was because he let his guard down. Let someone get too close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean awoke in the musty motel room, still in yesterday’s clothes with his boots on. He looked around the room to gather his surroundings. On the bed across the room, there was a sleeping Sammy. And Dean couldn’t fight the smile on his face when he saw Sam sleeping. It reminded him of how young and innocent Sam actually was.

Sam was only thirteen. Dean thought he shouldn’t be hunting with him and Dad. Sam is too smart to be a hunter, deserves a better life than that. 

Soon John burst through the motel room door shouting about how there was a lead in the case.

“I figured it out, Dean. It’s a Woman in White. I packed the car, so go wake your brother and we can go torch this son of a bitch.”

“Sure thing,” Dean walked over to Sam, still groggy from sleep, and carefully shook him. After he was informed of John’s discovery, they all crowded into the Impala.

Sam and Dean joked around in the backseat while John focused on the road. Dean was startled as the car stopped and he was jerked forward. It didn’t take long for his dad to find the grave marked ‘Constance Welch’. Dean took out some shovels that were hidden in the green duffel bag he had been carrying. He got to work digging up the grave with John as Sam stood watch in case someone thought to wonder into an old cemetery, in the middle of the night. 

Dean hit coffin and smashed the pinewood box to reveal the skeleton of, hopefully, Constance Welch. John climbed out of the grave, giving Dean a hand that got accepted. Sam poured the salt and gasoline over the remains and John lit them.

Fire exploded from the hole in the ground. They all quietly watched it until there was nothing left to burn. The grave was filled, and then the Winchesters headed back to the motel to sleep the rest of the night away. Another case solved, more lives saved.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean I want you to look after Sam while I’m gone. I’ll be back when I can,” John shouted, as he left Dean standing in the kitchen with a few choice words of his own, that were left unsaid. Dean wasn’t used to this. His dad left town a lot, but usually not without him and Sam. 

After the Woman in White case, John decided it would be best if Dean and Sam focused on their education more. Dean was pretty sure he just didn’t want them around.

Their dad was always pulling shit like that. Commanding that they stay in the motel room or be confined to a boring library. Dean was sick of it, but this time John brought them back home to Lawrence. He knew he wasn’t coming back for a while.

John enrolled Sam and Dean into Lawrence High School. Dean hated how he had to go. He knew what he was good at, and that didn’t include going to school. That was what Sammy wanted, not Dean.

Dean was lost in thought when Sam came bounding down the stairs. “Dean, where’s Dad?”

“He went on a hunt. Told me he’s gonna be awhile and that we need to go to school while we’re here.” 

Sam had a look of betrayal on his face before he realized that he would be able to live normally for a change, or that’s what Dean saw in the sudden change of expression on his face.

“Okay, but why didn’t he let you come along?” Sam was asking questions Dean didn’t feel like giving answers to.

“Don’t know,” Dean shrugged as he left the kitchen. He knew, of course, why Dad had left him at the house instead of letting him tag along, like usual. Dean didn’t feel like Sam should know. I mean it was his business who he kissed, not Sammy’s. Or even his dad’s. 

Dean hated lying to Sammy but he didn’t need the ‘just stand up to him’ speech from a thirteen year old. He understood Dad shouldn’t be the only one Dean cared to please, but what other choice did he have. He had to obey his dad, do what he wanted him to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of AC/DC filled Dean’s ears as his alarm reminded that it was time to get up. He was more than displeased to have to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed to attend school. It didn’t seem like it was worth the effort.

Dean lazily walked towards the kitchen after pulling on a black t-shirt with a green long sleeve, work shirt and some denim jeans. He felt like the walking dead and didn’t understand why school had to start so damn early in the first place. Downstairs there was an already wide awake Sam, stuffing unused notebooks into an old military pack. Dean hadn’t realized until now that they never went to go get proper school supplies. 

“Hiya Sammy,” Sam huffed at the unnecessary nickname his brother gave him.

“Dean, please just call me Sam. I’m not a little kid anymore.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Sammy.” Dean smirked at the teasing remark he made.

Dean pulled on his dad’s old leather jacket and called for Sam as he headed out the door. He was extremely happy when he learned his dad had left him the Impala to drive while he was gone. Dean started his baby’s engine and drove off with Sam in shotgun.

It was a short drive to the high school and once they arrived Dean was instantly filled with anger. He thought he was just annoyed about going back to school, but once he laid eyes on all the students, he knew he had to punch something. 

Sam quickly got out of the car and pulled Dean to the front office to receive their schedules for the year. After a quick goodbye, Dean was left by himself, still filled with anger. He looked at his schedule and headed for his locker to ditch his pack and hide some weapons he brought in case of an emergency. 

Dean was walking down a long corridor when he heard it. A quiet plea for help. He turned to see a boy being slammed into a locker by some douche. Dean ran over to stop the commotion. He was able to shove the bully right before he could do any damage.

“Hey, leave him alone!” Dean’s previous anger was returning to him. The bully tried to take a hit at Dean, but he was too fast and uppercutted the kid. The bully mumbled something about ‘prince charming coming to the rescue’ before walking in the other direction.

“Thanks for that,” Dean turned his head to get a good look at the boy he just saved. He was an inch or two shorter than Dean, had messy dark-brown hair, wore a tan trench coat and had the most piercing azure eyes he had ever seen. This boy was beautiful.

“My name’s Castiel.” The boy extended his hand for Dean to shake.  
Castiel...Dean could get used to that name, especially if it belonged to someone who looked like that.  
“Dean.”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel had been awaken to the harsh shaking of shoulders from his brother Gabriel. 

“Cassie! Wake up! We’re gonna be late for school.” At those words, Castiel shot up and dashed to the bathroom. He had a pile of clothes in his hands that he randomly grabbed when Gabriel had woke him up. The outfit would look odd with his tan trenchcoat, but Castiel couldn’t bring himself to care.

He buttoned his dress shirt, tied his tie, and pulled over a sweater vest before Gabe came bursting into the bathroom.

“Cassie ,you have five minutes before I hotwire your car and leave without you.” Gabriel sounded like he was singing those words. That irritated Castiel beyond comprehension. 

Gabriel had a way of annoying Castiel, in ways no one else could. It was his specialty, and he was proud of that. Castiel, though, could live the rest of his life without it. 

“I’m walking out the door!” Castiel was out the door and walking towards his car before Gabriel had the chance to make any sly remarks. Gabriel soon joined Castiel in the car, munching on chocolate.

“What did I tell you about eating candy for breakfast?” Castiel poked fun at Gabriel for his candy addiction, any chance he had. Today was no exception. “You know what will happen if you continue your candy consumption at this rate.”

“Don’t you dare say it Castiel. I swear-”

“You’ll get fat,” Castiel always found it hilarious how defensive Gabe got at the mention of candy making him fat. 

“I’ll get my revenge, Castiel! And don’t say I didn’t warn you,” this threat should have made the older brother laugh, but it was coming from Gabriel. Gabriel could make Castiel shake in his boots with just the mention of one of his horrible pranks.

Once they arrived at the school, Gabriel stormed off, still mad at Castiel for his teasing. Castiel was headed towards his locker, when he was pinned to the wall with great force. The attacker was the school jackass, Crowley. Castiel hadn’t expected it to be anyone else. 

“Hey there, Cassie,” Crowley’s thick British accent filled Castiel’s ears. He looked around, and thought to himself how no one ever caught Crowley bullying some poor kid. 

Castiel was brought out of his thoughts when he was picked up and slammed into the nearby lockers. A whimper escaped his lips at the contact, and he squeaked a quiet help.

Castiel was waiting for Crowley’s fist to connect with his jaw, but it never came. Instead he heard a gruff voice shout at Crowley about leaving Castiel alone. That never happened, no one ever came to his aid. And soon Crowley was walking towards the school lobby. He turned to his savior.

“Thanks for that,” Castiel could see anger leave the boy’s eyes when he saw him. He was taller than Castiel and had dirty blond hair, some golden freckles spread across his face and the most captivating emerald green eyes. “My name’s Castiel.” He rose his arm, intending for his savior to shake it.

“Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far these have been EXTREMELY short chapters and i'm so sorry! But the rest from here on out will be longer. Just a quick side note though. These first chapters were written awhile ago, so the writing style might change from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

“It is nice to meet you, Dean.” Castiel was blown away by this stranger. He had never seen him before. His golden freckles danced around his features, like the stars in the night sky. His emerald green eyes looked wild, yet sincere. Castiel was captivated, lost in a trace, until Dean spoke again.

Dean’s mouth quirked up into a small smirk. “Yeah. Same to you,” several seconds passed before more words left his lips. “Hey, I’m sorta new here. Do ya know where Room 43 is?” Castiel quickly nodded, not wanting to stop talking to Dean.

“I have that class this period. You could come with me if you like.” Dean’s beautiful eyes lit up at the idea and he agreed. As they walked together to class, Dean showed Castiel his schedule, learning the classes they had together and where each room was. Dean had already known he had the same lunch period as Sammy, but now he also knew Castiel would be their. The prospect of having made a friend so early in the day, especially one so good looking, almost made him forget the fact that he had was at a crummy school, that he did not need, or want, to be at. 

When the two boys reached the classroom door, the bell was about to ring. They quietly took their seats after saying goodbye to each other. The teacher, Mrs. Pamala Barnes, approached Dean as he sat down. 

“Well, hello there. I don’t think I’ve seen you in my class before. Dean Winchester, right? The new transfer?” Mrs. Barnes smiled kindly at Dean, not much like a teacher would a student, more like it was addressed to an old friend. Dean nodded at his new teacher.

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean easily put on a charming smile. Mrs. Barnes seemed refreshing, not your typical instructor. He knew he would like her. 

“Come to the front of the class, and introduce yourself.” And he was starting to like her less. He rose from his seat and walked to the front of the classroom, noticing all eyes were on him, following Dean’s every move. It was unnerving having so many people stare at him. When he reached the front of the room, the whiteboard behind him, Dean started with his introduction, “Hey, my name’s Dean. Uh, Dean Winchester. Just moved here from, um, Jericho, California.” Dean forgot how uncomfortable public speaking made him. Being a hunter helped him with his lying skills, but not talking in front of a classroom full of teenagers. His eyes scanned the room, falling upon his new friend Castiel. A small smile appeared on his lips as Dean walked back to his desk.

Dean sat down and opened an old notebook. He absentmindedly doodled a Demon Trap while blocking out the boring English lesson. School wasn’t Dean’s thing, so why try and act like it was? A shrill siren indicated that the period was over and it was time to leave. Dean hastily put his notebooks into his army pack and stood up. He looked up to see Castiel waiting for him. “Hey, Cas.”

Castiel’s head tilted a bit and his eyes squinted in confusion. “Cas?” It was obvious from this display that the nickname had never been used by someone else.

“Yeah, Cas. Like a nickname, Castiel is a bit of a mouthful.” Dean hoped it was okay to call his new friend this, afraid he crossed some boundary. His fear dissipated when a smile danced Cas’s lips. “I like it.”

Together they walked out of the classroom into the hall. Dean looked at his schedule to see what class he had next, history with Mr. Evans. He didn’t share the next period with Castiel, but he did have third period lunch with him. “I’ve gotta head the other way, save me a seat at lunch, though?” Dean shot Cas a hopeful look. 

“Gladly, Dean. Goodbye.” Castiel walked the other direction, leaving Dean to navigate the busy hallways. He followed Cas’s instructions from before, taking a left at the end of the hall, then a right, go up the stairs and it should be two doors down. He got some weird stares from people he assumed were popular. Guess seeing a new face in your territory is threatening. Swinging the door open, Dean walked to the back of the class, to claim the desk farthest from the teacher. Luckily, the seat wasn’t some douche's already and Mr. Evans didn’t make him do an introduction, like last class. Dean stared out the window the entire time, willing it to be over soon. 

After eighty short minutes, Dean was free from that classroom, only to be trapped by another, shop class. Before the bell rang, he decided to stop by Sammy’s locker to see how the kid was doing. Being a freshman in a new school could be tough. As Dean approached Sam’s locker, he saw Sam with a girl. They were talking to each other animatedly. Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder to get his attention. His training kicked in and he spun around, pinning Dean’s arm behind his back.

“Nice to see you too.” Dean laughed out. Sam released his arm and backed up a couple of steps. “Well, you didn’t need to scare me like that. God, Dean.” 

The blonde that Sam was talking to before moved closer to Dean. “You’re Sam’s brother, right?” She smiled sweetly. The girl had naturally blonde beach hair, wavy and beautiful. Her eyes were a misty blue-grey, staring directly at Dean. “The one and only. And who are you?”

“Oh, my name’s Jess. I’m in Sam’s biology and finance class.” She extended her hand, expecting Dean to shake it, which he did. “ Well, kids, I’m off to fight the good fight, Spanish.” With that, Dean ruffled Sam’s hair and started to walk away. “Bye, Sammy.” Dean heard a distant, “IT’S SAM!” 

Dean felt his playful mood suddenly disappear when he spotted a certain douche bag from across the hall. His muscles tensed and all emotions left his face, except for the visible anger. It was that dude who was beating up Cas. Man, what Dean wouldn’t do to give that kid a proper beating. He walked pass the grade-A asshole hoping for a confrontation, but only got a glare from the other boy. Dean entered the almost full classroom, selected a seat and took out his notebook. Spanish, in Dean’s opinion, was one of the only classes that would help him with hunting, other than PE. Speaking a different language could help with digging around for clues.Dean decided to pay attention to the lesson, but if anyone asked him, he would have denied it.

Walking out of the classroom, he was greeted by Castiel. “Hey, Cas.” Dean smiled to see his friend their, waiting for him. He knew people did that, waited for their friends, went to study groups, even just hung out with them. Dean had never done that. The only constants in his life was Sam and hunting. ‘Well only one of them now,’ Dean thought bitterly. 

“I had forgotten to tell you where the cafeteria was, so I thought that I would walk with you.” Cas responded almost anxiously, to justify wanting to see a friend. “Alright, lead the way, man,” Dean said through smiling teeth. His new friend was strange, always talking properly, like in an English paper. Castiel was also dressed oddly, wearing an oversized tan trenchcoat and a pullover cardigan that made him look like a nerdy librarian. Dean didn’t really care, but it was odd to him. 

Dean followed Castiel, but in silence. Question after question left Dean’s mouth. “What do you think about classic rock?” 

“It is good, but I don’t listen to it much.”

“What about classic cars? Pie? Bacon Cheeseburgers?” Dean was spitting out question after question, leaving Cas no time to answer in between.

Castiel stopped walking and turned so he was facing Dean. “Classic cars are badass. I don’t eat pie too much, and everyone likes cheeseburgers.” The answers rolled off his tongue easily. a shy smile formed on Cas’s lips after, making Dean smirk.

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” They continued to walk into the crowded cafeteria. It was full of students talking and laughing. The tables were filling fast. 

Sam came up behind them, spooking Cas but got no reaction from Dean. “Hey, Dean, where were you gonna sit?” Sam scanned the room, looking for an empty table, preferably in the back of the cafeteria. 

“Oh, uh, with Cas.” Castiel had a mild look of confusion on his face. His face began to tilt, ever so slightly. Forgetting to mention Sam to Cas and Cas to Sam, Dean began with introductions. “Cas, this is my little brother, Sam. Sammy, this is my friend, Castiel.” Dean motioned between the two during the greeting. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Sam.” Castiel offered his hand to shake. Sam accepted it with a boyish grin. 

“You too. So, where are we sitting? In the front or-”

Sam was cut off by a short blond boy, who had to be a year younger than Castiel and Dean, running up to Castiel. “Cassie! Where were you?! I’ve been waiting for you at our table for fifteen minutes!”

“Gabriel, calm down. It has only been seven minutes since I last saw you.” Castiel shook his head and smiled at the boy. Dean felt his cheerful mood wash into something more ugly. He didn’t know why.

Actually, that was a complete lie. Dean knew exactly why he was upset. He knew what jealousy felt like, but he wished that that wasn’t the case. The term of endearment, the playful attitude and the loving smile. It was obvious. 

Dean felt like an idiot. This was the exact reason why he was stuck at this stupid fucking school. Why he wasn’t hunting down some evil son of a bitch. Why his dad was ashamed of him. He couldn’t keep his mind out of the gutter.

“Dean, Sam, this is my brother Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Dean and Sam.” Dean was snapped out of his self-hatred. He smiled at Cas’s brother, waving at him. 

‘You need to stop thinking like that. You’re gonna fuck things up.’ Dean angrily thought. In those few seconds, he realized he could get jealous extremely easily, he had feelings for Castiel, and those needed to be pushed away, locked up and the key thrown away.


End file.
